1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the devices and methods for trimming artificial turf strands and carpet strands.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
Artificial turf is known to provide a viable alternative to natural grass. It is typically made of synthetic fibers and has the appearance of natural grass.
One of the main advantages offered by artificial turf is the lower upkeep it requires. Unlike natural grass, artificial turf does not require a lawn watering system, a regular lawn mowing or sufficient sunlight to keep the grass healthy. Moreover, because of its durability, artificial turf can withstand heavy use and bad weather better than natural grass. Although more commonly used in sports arenas and fields, artificial turf is becoming more regularly used in residential and commercial properties.
Despite its advantages, artificial turf has a limited lifespan. After a period of time, wear and tear from regular use can cause artificial turf strands to wear out. Typically, the strands become discolored and its edges or tips become split. Once the artificial turf reaches the end of its life, the turf must be removed and a majority of it is disposed into landfills. A small percentage of the removed artificial turf can be recycled into other products, or sold “as is” in secondary markets for uses in dog kennels, batting cages, and so forth.
One known technique in the art uses a regular metal blade used in lawn mowers to trim the split ends of the artificial turf strands. However, because the synthetic fibers in artificial turf are typically made of plastic polymers, the friction between the plastic and the blade creates high heat that would stop the machine. Additionally, trimming the plastic turf strands using a regular lawn mower blade produces traces of abrasive silica sand that would quickly dull the metal blade.